My hot crush
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: The world is turning pink as one Viking girl called Ruffnut is madly in love with the hottest guy of Berk. Third chapter promises a lot of fluff. Enjoy
1. Here goes my crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD!**

_**Little hot secret**_

* * *

He took his shirt off and dumped it into the icing waters of the river.

Sweat tickling down his body, the sun shining on his full muscles (and he had plenty).

That was my dream crush.

The one I have just now crushed on.

I mean, he was a show off, and an arrogant stuck-up soul, but that's one of the things why almost every girl of Berk had such a crush on him.

Yeah, except Astrid, of course.

She was the hottest girl of Berk, but all she looked at was Hiccup.

I don't understand her.

Yeah, and the fact my dream Viking had just dumped the topic "girls" in general (at least he tried awful hard) was Astrid's fault.

I mean, I totally agree that everyone should follow their heart (or at least should try), but there is no need that Astrid should reject a _totally hot_ guy, giving him looks like "Go rip your chest open and stab your heart, I would not mind".

Really Astrid?! How could you?!

Anyway, I don't care what all the "smart" guys (AKA _Hiccup_) in the village say, I still think Snotlout is _totally hot!_

Ok, I must say I am of considerable beauty, but I'm not hot. I haven't got any proper curves, nor breasts.

Sad.

Because I'm sure Snotlout would get over Astrid one day, and it could help if he focused on someone else (AKA me).

I stared at him while he was washing off Hookfang's saliva. His dragon had just given him a pretty ride in his mouth. Yuk. But happy little me, hehe…

"Hey Ruffnut!" my heart speeds off without me when I realize that it's Snotlout talking to me.

"What's hey?" I ask and hope not to blush, because Snotlout just looks totally GORGEOUS.

"Ahhh, was just wondering if you would rather have dinner with us than sitting here staring holes into the sky." Ohh, this is running GOOD.

Me, alone with the Viking teenager of my dreams, while the rest of the gang gathers up at a stupid little campfire.

I decide to shoot back with another question.

"Do you still hope to catch a glimpse of Astrid's friendly side?"

He sits next to me on the rock (YESSSSS!) and sighs.

"I guess no… She pretty much given me the final rejection."

Oh good. GOOD.

"But she's not the only girl in Berk. There's more if you just look around. "

I'm trying to give hints, but I don't think Snotlout gets it. Cute.

"Hmmmm. Guess so…"

Ok Snotlout, WRONG ANSWER.

One more try.

Oh, I know! I'll do the innocent tripping.

I glide off the rock and then pretend to have tripped.

I'm flying towards the ground (the rock was some pretty ten feel high, you know) and close my eyes.

I'm terribly sure that my sacrifice was needless, when I feel rough hands catching me bride style.

Snotlout!

Oh my gods! I'm in heaven.

"I have no idea how you managed to trip on a smooth rock…"

Snotlout, your comment is very observing!

"Thanks for catching me…" I say and this time can't hide the blush as I clinch onto his neck. He sets me down to ground WAY too soon.

"Let's go before Hiccup does one of his horrible cooking tests on the three rabbits I caught. It's not the season, but this is all I found."

AWWW….! How cute can this guy get?

"Well, let's go then."

Oh stupid me. I could have made a great comment there like Why go now and not spend some time alone? or I don't agree to share my rabbit with Tuffnut, Fishleg, Hiccup OR Astrid! but I didn't.

Coward!


	2. Dream live savior

"Good morning! Who's awake?"

Great, Fishleg, now we all are.

At least dinner last night was more than pleasant.

Hiccup shared with Astrid (TYPICAL)

Tuffnut got the leftovers after Fishleg ate (which wasn't a lot)

and I was… well… I shared with Snotlout.

And had the best dreams all night!

"Hey, you all awake?" Hiccup asks and hands us each a little basket of berries for breakfast.

"Oh, now I know who takes the place of the mother in your household, Hiccup!"

I start laughing at Snotlout's hilarious remark. Astrid sends out glares like daggers, but Snotlout doesn't seem to mind.

I ask Hiccup what we do, and he says we could go fishing. Great idea, except neither of me, Tuffnut and Snotlout could just sit there without any actions.

So, as soon as he caught his first fish (a huge one, which to pull out cost Snotlout a lot of strength) my Viking charming ran off into the woods, seeking some freedom. I soon followed him.

I staggered through the woods as I hear a stick break in behind me.

I almost say Finally, Snotlout, there you are! but instead I scream like only a terrified girl can. Behind me, which its white fangs bared and evil red eyes staring at me hungrily, there stood a massive black bear. It was one of the blood-thirsty, men-eating type, the kind that never gave up until it killed its pray.

I hope the gang heard me, but that is not realistic, since I am a good mile or two away, lost in the forest and alone.

With only a dagger.

The bear throws itself on me, and by the time I manage to blink he had torn the dagger out of my hand. He lifts a paw and sends me flying fifteen feet before hitting the ground.

The vile creature lifts its paw up on me again, this time he has his claws out for the final stoke.

And I can't move. I'm paralyzed of fear as I stare death in the eye.

The terrible claws come speeding down. The world around me seems to move slow-motion.

And as the claws come down slow-motion, there also dives a dark shadow in front of me, shielding me from my death.

The bear digs its claws into the shadow instead of me, and he misses the shadow's broad chest just barely. The slow-motion-thingy is gone.

Blood spills everywhere and my eyes widen when I come to see WHO my lifesaver is.

"SNOTLOUT!" I cry, in fear and horror, as I watch him holding on top of the bear, strangling it with a piece of cloth. His ax was stuck in the beast's left side, useless.

Finally, after at least three minutes of battling the bear collapses, dead.

And I am magically cures from my paralyzation which had kept me in place.

"Are…you…all…right?" his exhausted voice is barely a whisper.

I see pain in his beautiful eyes as I say yes.

Although strongly bleeding and barely conscious, Snotlout still looks GREAT.

He tears off a sleeve from his shirt and hands it to me. I don't ask.

I just silently bandage the three gashes on the side under his right arm.

They bleed like hell.

I start to panic, when with a grunt he falls unconscious and damn, what am I supposed to do?

Drag him to the others? That could infect his wound.

Stay here and call for help? I'm miles away from the gang, lost somewhere in the forest.

After short arguments I decide to stay here until he awakes.

Oh, and I leaned on his side, as I put Snotlout up against a tree. As I wait for him to wake up I tell him about this and that, and I so often apologize for getting in trouble, and all that kind of sedimental stuff.

It took him only half an hour to regain consciousness again. I was still lost, talking about all kinds of weird things when he grunted and put an arm around me.

Oh my gods, how beautiful is that?

We just sat there quietly, tugging on to each other, each of us happy the other one survived the bear attack.

Then we tried heading back to the lake. It was awfully painful for Snotlout, I guess, because he stood up very shaky and his eyes were feverish, but of course he wouldn't deny it.

I had to support him, and damn, that good-looking Viking was awful heavy!

It probably took us an hour to find our way back, but we didn't get lost since Snotlout knew the directions back.

"What for Odin's sake happened?!" cried Hiccup and ran to us. He was the first to notice we had arrived again. Tuffnut came speeding towards me and Snotlout, asking Snotlout if he was Ok. Stupid brother.

Fishleg helps me lie Snotlout on the grass, who just managed to mumble that he was fine before passing out again.

Then I showed Hiccup (the only one of us who had thought of a first aid kit) the gashes.

Astrid, since she didn't really seem to care, ran to our camp for bandages and Fishleg preferred not to watch.

Me, Tuffnut and Hiccup somehow managed to get a knocked out Snotlout out of his shirt, and I'm sure I was blushing like crazy.

Then, as Astrid arrived, we all four cleaned the gash and bandaged my now snoring like mad crush as good as we could.

Hiccup said that Snotlout's family knew more about how to quickly treat, heal and survive a wound like this. According to Snotlout's father's bruise collection I believed Hiccup. We could not catch a glimpse of Fishleg.

After at least an hour of snoring as loud as ever Snotlout awoke and immediately asked me if I'm fine. I told him yes, and I also said he asked that before already. After being embarrassed by Tuffnut, who said now his new name was Snoreloud, Snotlout tried to inspect his bandages. But we had managed great, he said. I think I blushed again. Oh dear Odin, don't bust this moment when I lie so magically close to him. But Odin didn't bust the moment.

Snotlout did so by asking if Hiccup could boil up some oil until it was cooking.

He did so without question. Astrid handed Snotlout the little bucket of hot oil. He put it on the ground, took off his shirt and started to undo the bandaging.

Hiccup completely lost his color when he understood what Snotlout was about to do. On Astrid's request he whispered it into her ear. Astrid shot Snotlout an approving smile and I think he gained her respect, at least for five minutes.

I knew what he was up to, and left Tuffnut the pleasure of watching unprepared.

Fishleg disappeared again, and so did my brother.

We others tried not to look. After eight minutes Snotlout asked us what we were doing, and I noticed he was standing right in front of me.

AWWW… I'm still trying to figure out how cute this guy can get.

The rest of the day was splendid. I told them about our little adventure in the woods (of course leaving out the hugging part) and Snotlout got revenge on Tuffnut for the newly invented name Snoreloud.


	3. Hot chili lips

The next morning was a beautifully warm one. I can hear Fishlegs speaking in his sleep and I can't overhear Snotlout's snoring.

The sun shines on my face and I smile, hugging deeper into my warm pillow.

But wait…

PILLOWS CAN'T MOVE!

I look down at what I'm hugging onto and gasp. There, right in my arms, snoring in my face, lay Snotlout. He was clearly enjoying it, smiling in sleep.

I eye him lying there I must ask him how he did the magic to recover so fast from the gashes of the bear.

Then he stops snoring and opens his eyes. He gives a shout, but I can successfully cover his mouth with my hand.

I jerk away. Not that I would mind, but…

Damn, I think I made blushing my new habit.

Snotlout stands up and immediately goes through all of his bead in search for a shirt.

Yeah, my bad he had brought with him two extras.

"Hey, thinking about your BOYFRIEND?" Oh, my stupid brother!

"First of all, he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Second of all I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Ok, maybe that last part was not entirely true.

"Then, sis, what was that blushing all about? Oh I get it! You wanna get him close but you have no idea of how to!"

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!" Ok, maybe it was a little true. All right, a lot true. Where do those sudden brains come from? I 've never seen my bro have any!

"I still think-"

PUNCH

Tuffnut out cold and conversation over.

"You're mean sis!"

Almost.

"What was that all about?"

Oh my gods! It's Snotlout! SQUEAK! OK Ruffnut, get yourself together, and no squeaking!

"Uh, my brother just wanted to point out that I'm mean…"

I stare at the ground and peek a little smile. Then suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. A strong hand.

I turn around to see that it belongs to Snotlout Superhot.

"I like mean girls."

OHHHH! That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard out of THAT mouth. But thanks for the compliment.

"Considering that Astrid is pretty mean too, I think that…it might be a thing that…there is the possibility…that I like girls more like you."

WOW!

This is finally getting somewhere!

Ok, now YOU make the next step, Ruffnut! Go get him tiger!

"Uhm, can I just talk to you, like, somewhere else?"

He nods!

YESSSSSS!

Go on now, Ruffnut! The kind-of date is practically in your hands. No overexcitement, extreme self control and NO SQUEAKING!

I drag Snotlout in a place behind the camp in the bushes, on a small rock surrounded by birch trees.

SO ROMANTIC!

We sit down next to each other. Awkward silence.

I'm the first to raise my voice.

"So, um, I wanted to thank you for saving me from that bear beast thing."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Any time."

He smiles at me. Did I just see his cheek color change a bit? Oh this is running GOOD.

"No, really. You got really wounded and-"

"It wasn't really that deep, you know? I think it just hit an Artery."

"Explains the bleeding part."

"Hmmm."

He obviously does NOT feel comfortable talking about that, so I change topic.

"What was the matter when Hornfang was so upset that he set the whole wood on fire?"

Way to go Ruffnut. Dragons are always a good thing to start on.

"Um, I don't really know… He's just like me, you see? Angry for small reason."

I nod. Wait a sec, I'll think of something new to talk about.

"Did you ever notice that Astrid is a total nut and completely ignorant?"

Ok, that surprised me. I never thought Snotlout would talk bad about Astrid.

"Well, she's pretty. If I could only be that pretty…"

Oh no! Too late. I said it. Darn stupid me.

"I think you're very pretty, just because you're not pretty the way she is."

Never mind: I ROCK!

"Thanks…"

I could have said more that that!

The light comes dazzling through the birch branches and dances on his EXTREMELY cute face, making me want to do things to his lips.

BEWARE! Ruffnut is on the approach!

Now or never!

I grab Snotlout by his shoulders and quickly press my lips against his. I back my head away.

This time he leans forward and our lips meet.

His kiss was THE highlight of my life.

It was not my first kiss, but it was the best.

Never before had I kissed a boy and felt so much heat.

My heart wanted to burst.

My whole body was itching and burning as if on fire.

Never had I felt a kiss so powerful.

Never so passionate.

His kiss tasted like hot chili peppers.

Our eyes closed, I felt his body heat there, right next to me.

If I would chose, we could have stayed like this forever.

Our eyes shut, our hands joined, our bodies burning and our lips pressed together.

This was a piece of Valhalla.

I had found my perfect Viking.

We slowly backed off and a look into each other's eyes made both of us come closer.

My body wanted more. It was screaming for Snotlout. Screaming for more.

I let the last pieces of my discipline go as our lips pressed against each other once more.

Astrid has no idea what she's missing.


End file.
